Shifts
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L angst


"Hey Hawkes, how much do you love me?" Lindsay asked as she practically skipped into the locker room, where Hawkes and Danny were getting ready to leave.

"You're alright." Hawkes joked as Lindsay came and leaned on the end of the lockers, further away from Danny.

Danny shook his head and returned to the task of tying the laces on his converses, he wore boots to work because sneakers were against the dress code. He knew that look that Lindsay had on her face, the smile went right along with it, she needed a favor, probably needed to switch shifts with someone. Danny finished and looked back into his locker, she was being professional so why couldn't he?

"Oh, okay then." Lindsay said as her face fell jokingly and she moved to walk away.

"I'm kidding." Hawkes said as he grabbed her arm and brought her back to where she was standing.

"I know." She laughed.

"Did you need something?" he asked as he put his messenger bag over his shoulder and closed his locker giving her his full attention.

"Can you switch shifts with me? It's slow tonight and…" he cut her off and took the messenger bag off.

"No problem. Hot date?" he asked opening his locker then turning his head back to her realizing what he said, everyone knew something bad went down between Danny and Lindsay and that they are no longer Danny and Lindsay but Detectives Messer and Monroe.

"Yes, I'm so excited." Lindsay practically squealed as she pulled a ticket from her back pocket and handed it to Hawkes. "It'll probably be the last game ever played in Yankee Stadium."

"You got playoff tickets?" Hawkes asked as he examined the ticket that she handed him, it was practically impossible to get these. Danny's head looked up at that as he tried to get a peek at the ticket.

"Yeah, well I didn't he did, but it's gonna be awesome, people are going to be crazy." Lindsay said as she took the ticket back and looked at her watch. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind." Hawkes said honestly as she smiled and started to walk away. "Don't get too drunk."

"I won't." Lindsay said as she tripped over Danny's boot that was lying in the middle of the floor behind him.

"Shit." Danny cursed as he watched her catch her balance before she actually fell to the ground. "Sorry Lindsay."

"No problem." She said as she bent over to pick up the boot and hand it to him. "Bye." She said and then she was gone.

"Bye." Danny whispered as he put his boots in his locker, stood and turned to look at Hawkes. "Later Doc."

"Don't let it bother you Danny, she's excited," Hawkes said walking with Danny out of the locker room. "That's it."

"And I would've brought her down." Danny said as they stopped outside of Hawkes's office.

"Well," Hawkes started trying to thing of the easiest was to let him down. "Yeah."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Danny said and continued walking towards the elevators. He didn't regret sleeping with Rikki, it made them both feel better, that was something they both needed. He regretted hurting Lindsay, and how she continued to act like all they had between them was sex. He sighed as he pressed the button and waited, stepping into the elevator he heard heels running and he looked up to see Lindsay running to beat the closing doors, he stuck his hand out and held the doors for her.

"Thanks." She said as she tried to catch her breath and stood on the opposite side of the elevator from him.

"No problem." Danny said looking over at her, he wanted to say something to her, to break this awkwardness. "Is it always gonna be like this? You don't even trust me to cover your shift?"

"For now," she said and turned to him. "Danny I'm afraid to go to scenes with you, I can't trust you with anything, what if you hesitate? And I knew I would regret getting involved with a coworker, I knew it, cause every noise I hear, all I can think about is 'where's my gun?'"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you or any one else on the team." Danny said now angered by her confession.

"Danny you're what happened to me, the reason why my heart races every time we execute a search warrant, in fear. You've changed, and I don't like you." Lindsay as the doors opened as she went to exit the elevator into the parking garage.

"So you don't," he stopped, he didn't want to finish his question.

"Love you? I told you I had to let that go, you telling me you're a cheater, just makes it that much easier." Her tone was soft and honest, but her words were venomous and made his heart ache and his breath catch. "Bye Detective." She said as she headed off to her car, leaving him standing there.

"Lindsay." He yelled as he moved to catch up with her. "I never intended to hurt you."

"Okay, that doesn't change the fact that you did, in the worst way. Danny I'd rather you would've just broken up with me for something stupid than betray me like that. You know me, and you know I don't deal with betrayal well." She said as she opened her car door. "Let it go, you have Rikki, I have Kevin. Can't that be enough? Why do we have to keep having this conversation?"

"Because you still don't understand how important you are to me, because you keep acting like you were just some girl to me." Danny barked at her. "You weren't, aren't."

"In 25 years who are you gonna remember Danny? Me or Rikki?" she asked throwing her purse across the driver's seat and onto the passenger's seat, before turning to look at him, waiting for his answer.

"In 25 years, we'll be together, I hope, and Rikki well I don't know." He said throwing his hands up in defeat. Him and Rikki weren't even together, she moved, but she was back and he knew Lindsay knew that.

"Good luck with that." Lindsay said shaking her head as she sat in the car and started the engine. "Goodnight Danny."

"Night." Danny said in defeat as he stood back so she could exit the parking spot and head to the Yankee's game.


End file.
